


Hand of a Prince

by Lia404



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Nursery Rhyme References, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia404/pseuds/Lia404
Summary: Sometimes holding out your hand is not enough.Sometimes it's too late.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856965
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Hand of a Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for July 2020 Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge.  
> When I saw the prompt I knew I had to use a nursery rhyme. Narrowing it down wasn't easy, but once I found the right one I knew where I was going, and well. Nursery rhymes are always cruel. You can't expect a happy ending.  
> Prompt: "Storybook"  
> Word count: 131

_ Eeny, meeny, miny, moe, _

Boxed-steps are easy. He may be clumsy but you’re sure he can learn how to look graceful.

_ Catch a lion by the toe. _

You didn’t mean to make him trip. You just wanted to help. You hold out your hand.  
“Sorry, Potter. Maybe I could teach you how to keep a proper balance at the ball next week?”

_ If he hollers, let him go, _

“Fuck off, Malfoy,” he spits out and bats your hand away for the second time in your life.  
He leaves without looking back.

_ Eeny, _

You were right: he is graceful if he tries,

_ Meeny, _

But he doesn't notice you running out of the ballroom,

_ Miny, _

He's beaming in the unmarked arms of another prince,

_ Moe. _

Your hand was never good enough for his.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Sorry and thanks for having me? <3
> 
> (Also big up to those in the anon comments who got the "unmarked arms" and the "catch a lion". Thank you I'm always so irrationally happy when details get noticed! <3)


End file.
